When Everyone Betrays you
by TakaminaBG
Summary: Ali is in jail.


Just a short prompt. I wanted to write this after I last night's episode. Hope you like it and don't forget to leave a review.

Alison is locked behind bars. One bed, four walls, one cell. She sits on the bed and stares blankly at the ceiling. She is dressed in an orange jumpsuit, her hair is a total mess, her make-up is smuggled – not a lot of hair and make-up products going around in jail. Her expression is emotionless. She feels betrayed, by everyone – her friends, Emily and even her brother.

Yes, Alison, acknowledges the fact that she is not a very good person. She knows she has lied and manipulated everyone. She was a bitch to many people who didn't deserve it. Mona, Lucas, her friends – now former, her family, everyone. She deserved a lot of what she got, but this, _this_ is not fair. She is in jail, for God's sake.

She tried to protect them – Aria, Emily, Spencer and Hanna. Ever since she got back – even when she was gone. She protected them, saved their lives multiple times, and where did that get her – in jail.

Why is she in jail, you ask?

Well, apparently she is a serial killer. She has killed, Mona, Bethany and even her _own mother._ For all of them she is a psychopath, a killer, a heartless monster. She tried calling her brother, who refused to talk to her, because he thinks that she had something to do with her mother's death. No one has come to visit her for a week.

They must be happy, she thinks. All of them, they got what they wanted, Alison is in jail, A is gone. But they _will _soon find out, that it's far from over. That she is _not _A. But it will be too late. She doesn't think she will ever be able to forgive them.

They wanted her to come home. They searched for her, begged her to come home, but the first chance they get they throw her under a bus. Which quite frankly, Alison, finds really amusing, because that was exactly what, Emily, said that _she_ would to _them_.

She tried to run, when she realized she was going to get arrested. Apparently, the police, found a very compromising video in Mona's house. In that video there is a blond girl attacking Mona. They think it's her, but it's not. And no-one believes her. Her former friends were waiting for her behind her house, she told them to move, but they didn't. She tried to go between them, but they shoved her back, preventing her from running away.

She still can't erase the look on their faces from her mind. They looked at her, like she was a monster. Accusing her of killing, Mona. Hanna – yes, Mona was her friend – even though she did try to run her over with a car, Spencer – yes, she has always hated, Ali, and was never really her friend to begin with, Aria – yes, she did blackmail her father into confessing his infidelity to Aria's mother, but Emily, of all people, she trusted her the most.

Their relationship is complicated, to say the least. Alison, broke Emily's heart. She didn't meant to do it, she was too stubborn to admit to herself that she liked a girl – romantically. Despite her attitude towards the girl, Alison did love Emily. When she was gone, she used to think about Emily – every single day. She risked everything for her and came back, when she was supposed to be dead. She couldn't help it. The thought of Emily being hurt, broke her heart. The second time she saved the brunette's life, Cece almost died in the process. But apparently that means nothing to Emily, to all of them.

They wanted her back, but the first opportunity they get they turn their back on her. "A" set her up. The worst thing is that they thought that she was _"A"_. They still think she is "A", even when she is behind bars. The bars, _they_ put her in. She is so good, that she even attacked _herself_, she can be at more than one place at a time.

The sound of the big metal door opening, brought her out of her thoughts. A guard came through the door and into the room.

"You have a visitor." He said simply. She didn't look at him. Her expression remained unfazed. She was surprised that someone came to visit her. Let's not forget, everyone hates her.

"Did you hear me? Get up." The guard said more harshly.

"I heard you the first time!" she bit back. She got up and the guard put handcuffs on her hands.

He escorted her out of her cell into a big room, separated in two by a big glass, with chairs seated in each side of the glass. He shoved her towards her visitor. She groaned in pain and glared at him behind her shoulder. She held back her anger. It wouldn't do her any good, given her current situation.

She looked in front of her and saw the tall brunette looking sadly at her. Guilt, written all over her face. Alison, stared at her. How dare she? Putting her in jail and then coming to visit her.

"I have no desire of talking to her. Take me back to my cell." She said to the guard.

"Ali, please!" Emily pleaded, jumping up from her chair. Tears streaming down her cheeks.

"That's what I said, remember?" she snapped. "Outside my house. I _begged_ you to trust, but you turned around and walked away!" Alison added, her voice full of anger.

"We are done, Emily, remember?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Ali, I'm so _sorry_!" Emily apologized, crying her eyes out. Alison could see that she is sincere, that she regrets everything. The blonde might forgive her _someday, _but that day is not today.

"Yeah, well, your apology isn't worth much right now." Alison said sadly as she walked away.


End file.
